


Dollhouse

by 4dango, tinymelon



Category: Exos Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Dark, Dark Ramge, Fanart, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4dango/pseuds/4dango, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymelon/pseuds/tinymelon
Summary: Soon, Rachel would think of no one besides him.
Relationships: Rachel/Ramge (Exos Heroes)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey read the tags! Anyway we were discussing dark, manipulative Ramge and this happened. Inspired by what old Exos Saga lore we could glean and brought to you by CLAMP inspiration.
> 
> Words by melon, art by dango.

__

_When Ramge had been sent to the King's Guard, he'd never dreamed he'd find someone like Rachel. His mind nearly split in half, but so controlled... He fascinated Ramge. He had broken minds before, but never one that was already broken, and never someone like this. A lion, someone strong, who shone brightly like the sun, and Ramge knew he had to have that light for himself._

_No matter what his father had intended, he'd decided, Rachel would be his forever._

_And so he had made it so, worked the cracks in Rachel's mind._

“Don't,” Rachel snapped, and he brought a hand up, clutching at his head. 

_Let slip whispers of instability, of violence..._

Ramge watched him from under his eyelashes. Rachel was trying to control it, but he was coming close to the edge again, just as he had hoped.

_...Turned the others away because Rachel didn't need them. He only needed Ramge._

“Let me help,” he said softly, earnestly, looking at Rachel with wide eyes as he reached for him again.

_Soon, Rachel would think of no one besides him._

“Don't - don't touch me right now, Ramge - I, I don't want to hurt you. Just stay back.” Rachel's eyes looked wild, but he was maintaining control admirably well. Ramge couldn't have that.

“Okay,” he said softly, stepping back just a little in the right direction. Rachel stepped back as well, away from Ramge, right into the corner. Rachel really didn’t like it when he was cornered. Ramge hummed a little, a discordant note that Rachel wouldn't even consciously notice, and watched him flinch. It wasn’t spelled this time, but he was sure by now Rachel’s mind associated it with the snap. 

When he moved, he moved fast, coming in from what would be the corner of Rachel's vision, arm raised as if to strike. The threat was enough, and he just barely caught the change in Rachel's eyes as he whirled to strike, growling. Then Rachel’s fist hit his face, which was good, and Rachel was bearing him to the floor, hands wrapped around his throat. That was even better. He considered the situation even as he clawed at Rachel’s arms, not so much trying to make him let go as leave as many scratches as he could. Was he willing to lose consciousness? 

The point became moot as awareness flickered into Rachel's eyes and he let go of Ramge's neck, looking lost and confused as Ramge coughed and sucked in air.

“Ramge, what…” Rachel sounded lost, but more a little more cognizant than he usually was after an episode. That wasn't a good sign. 

“Shhh,” Ramge managed to get out, and Rachel didn't move as Ramge reached up to touch his head. He slumped over as the spell took hold, not just sleep but something that would blur the details of memory as well. 

Ramge took a moment to breathe through his sore throat before sitting up. He pressed his fingers to his cheek. That should bruise nicely, along with his throat. He eyed Rachel, slumped on the floor. He tugged Rachel's shirt a bit more open, unfastened his pants. Rachel didn't wear his armor inside anymore, of course. Being hit by a gauntleted hand was something Ramge preferred to avoid. He untucked his own shirt, pulled his clothes into dishevelment. Just a suggestion, today. He didn't want to rip this outfit. Satisfied with his efforts, he tucked himself into a little ball as he lifted the spell.

Rachel didn't take long to wake, pressing his hands to his pounding head as he did. Ramge watched through his lashes as Rachel gasped, looking around frantically. 

“Ramge, Ramge,” he said, crawling towards him, and Ramge flinched as he drew near. He didn't dare look up into Rachel's eyes now, but he knew what that did to him.

“Are you okay?” Rachel asked, and Ramge watched him choke on a sob as Ramge finally lifted his bruised face towards him, arching his neck a little so Rachel could see that too.

“Oh gods, Ramge, I'm so sorry…”

“It's okay,” he murmured, casting his eyes back down, letting Rachel follow his gaze to his clothing, then to his own, then to his own arms. A gasp then, as Rachel sat back, putting his head in his hands.

“Did I - Ramge…” 

Ramge chanced a peek as Rachel struggled with words, his own guilt and self-loathing written on his face. 

“Listen, Ramge, it's not safe to stay with me. I hurt you again, I might have- you need to go -”

Ramge took that as his cue, sliding over to Rachel, timidly glancing at him with big eyes. Rachel didn’t movie as Ramge carefully slid his arms around him.

“No,” he whispered, and his voice was nicely hoarse. “It wasn't you, Rachel. I know you don't mean to hurt me.” 

He felt Rachel's shoulders shake, felt him lean against him almost imperceptibly. 

“I won't leave you,” he promised. "I'll watch over you, even when this happens. Because… you still love me, right?”

Rachel did sob then, and Ramge pulled Rachel’s head to his chest, stroking his hair.

“I don't deserve you,” Rachel said hoarsely. “I do, I love you so much. I - I don’t know how to thank you ...for staying, when I’m like this… when I hurt you.”

Ramge made a soothing noise. “It’s because I love you, Rachel,” he said. 

And it was true. Rachel was _his_ , and Ramge would take care of him like this, so that Rachel would never leave. 

“And I know that you'll make it up to me,” he said, and Rachel nodded, forehead still pressed against him.

“I'd do anything for you, Ramge,” he whispered. 

And Ramge _smiled_.


End file.
